Trials
by xxLucindaxx
Summary: Hermione Granger becomes Draco Malfoy's legal counsel in his fight to escape the Kiss after the Wizarding War. They both have their secrets, can they put them aside and finally be honest with each other?


**This was just a little oneshot that was floating around in my head for a while and wouldn't leave me alone. **

**I've got part of the next chapter for _A Devious Affair _and _Unbreakable_ written, so expect an update on both of those stories within the next week or two. **

**I hope you enjoy this little story.**

* * *

"You're certainly the last person I expected to see here, Granger."

"Why?" Hermione asked, taking her seat across from Draco and setting her briefcase down on the cold, metal table that separated them.

Draco had certainly seen better days – though she assumed that Azkaban did that to people. Really, she shouldn't have been surprised at all, but somehow actually _seeing _how gaunt he looked, the dark circles under his eyes, how long and unmanaged his hair was – it was all a bit much.

"Are you just acting daft or have you actually gotten dumber since Hogwarts?"

She ignored his quip, choosing instead to pull out his file along with a muggle pen that he seemed to find rather interesting – though he'd never say such a thing.

Once she had everything laid out in front of her, she turned her attention back to him.

"What's your intended outcome for this trial?"

He arched an eyebrow at her, "Excuse me?"

"What are you expecting from the trial?" she asked, hitting her pen on the table – _tap, tap, tap _against the metal.

"I expect to get the Kiss." he deadpanned, steely gray eyes holding hers.

"Well that's certainly not happening." she scoffed, scribbling a few notes in the margins of her files before looking back up at him, "I'm confident that I'll be able to get you out of an Azkaban sentence altogether."

Draco found that the way she spoke wasn't arrogant, it was simply _confident_, and he didn't know whether to be annoyed or glad that the Brightest Witch of Her Age really thought she could get him out of this hell hole.

"Why?"

"You were 17, no one else is being held on trial in front of the Wizengamot, your entire family were blood purists who had Voldemort _living _in their house, you –"

"I meant why are you doing this, Granger? Why take on my case?"

She shrugged, "Because anyone else would lose."

He went to yank a hand through his hair, but found his hands magically cuffed to the table, the attempted movement rattling the chains and causing her to slightly jump in her seat.

"Why do you _care_, Granger?" he asked pointedly, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Do you want my help or not?" she asked instead, cocking her head to the side and holding his gaze.

"That depends on what I'm going to owe you for this."

"Owe me?" she asked, confused, "You wouldn't owe me anything, Malfoy."

"I know that I've been in here for a year, but I _am _aware that your services come at quite the cost. The Golden Girl has really made a name for herself. So, what is it? All the money in my Gringotts account? A blood oath? A life debt? My first born s –"

"_Shut up_." she snapped, her patience fraying for the first time during this encounter, "If I _say _that you don't owe me anything, then _you don't owe me anything_. Sometimes people just do nice things, Malfoy, and I know you might not be particularly familiar with _kindness _in your life, but that doesn't mean other people aren't capable of it." she hissed out through clenched teeth, beginning to shove her things back into her briefcase.

Draco watched her with slightly wide eyes, unsure what he should say, if anything.

"When – _if _– you decide you need my help, you know how to reach me." she snapped, standing up so quickly that her chair squealed across the damp stone floor of the Azkaban meeting room.

She spun away from him, her heels clicking as he watched her bang her fist against the door to summon a guard to let her out.

"Wait," he said softly, "I…how would this work, then?"

She turned back to look at him just as the door opened, a gruff looking guard stepping aside to let her out.

Hermione studied his face for a moment, and he didn't know what she found, but she turned to the guard and said, "Actually, there was something I forgot to bring up with Mr. Malfoy."

Without waiting for the guard's response, she took her seat at the table again, waiting for the clang of the door shutting behind her before she began speaking.

"You let me win this case for you, and then you go and live the rest of your life." she said simply, "Rebuild your reputation, start your own business, join a quidditch team – hell, leave Britain entirely. There are no strings attached with me Malfoy. I'm offering you my services because I don't believe you deserve to be here."

He was too shocked to say anything to that, instead just staring at the brunette with open curiosity in his eyes. She was nothing like he remembered her really – though did he honestly know her at all to have anything worthwhile to compare it to?

She wasn't bothered by his silence, choosing instead to pull her things back out of her briefcase. She flipped through a few pages in his file, marking a few things before looking at him again, only to find his eyes already on her – _still _on her.

"I'm going to call Harry to testify."

Draco immediately arched an eyebrow at her, an inelegant snort passing his lips before he said, "As if Potter would ever testify on my behalf."

"You would be surprised." she murmured, not meeting his eyes as she continued scanning the notes she had made.

He wasn't quite ready to let it drop so easily, though, instead asking, "What could he possibly have to say other than the fact that I didn't kill Dumbledore?"

"You also didn't identify Harry when the snatchers brought us in." she added, "You didn't really identify any of us."

"I never knew that –"

"You and I are both aware that I'm smart enough to know that what you're about to say is a lie." she interrupted easily. "So, please don't insult my intelligence by finishing that sentence."

She noticed a light pink flush tint the tops of his cheeks before he said, "It did no good, regardless. That's hardly going to be enough to –"

"I gave them my memories of that night." she said, not able to meet his icy stare as she spoke. "Even during my own delirium from the crucio, I realized what you were doing."

Draco's jaw clenched, his fingernails digging into his palms as he said, "You don't know anything, Granger."

"I know that you did what you could to feed me memories while she was torturing me."

"Shut up." he snapped, but she continued anyway.

"It's a statistical improbability that I would have survived without your use of legillimency."

"_Granger, shut up._" he ground out between clenched teeth, eyes staring at the wall behind her head as he willed her to just _stop talking_.

She felt her chest tighten and for a moment her mask of indifference cracked and she couldn't help but whisper, "What's so wrong with saving me?"

Her voice broke in the middle, immediately drawing intense silver eyes to her face.

"Saving you? _Saving you_? I did bloody _nothing_ while you were bleeding out on my fucking drawing room floor! I stood there and watched her torture you – carve that _vile word _into your arm – and I did _absolutely fucking nothing_."

She flipped through his file again, quickly finding what she was looking for as she forced the lump in her throat down. She slid the paper across the table to him, and it took him a moment to realize what he was reading.

It was a Healer's report of her injuries after she and her friends had escaped the Manor. It was yet another piece of evidence that Hermione was going to use in her defense of Draco, as she would've had a slim chance of coming out of her crucio-induced delirium without his distractions.

Draco's brows were knit together, reading and _rereading_ the Healer's report. After having read it at least five times in its entirety, he looked up at her – and this time _she _was the one who had already been looking at _him_.

"So, please don't undervalue what you did for us – for _me_."

She didn't wait for a response, instead taking the paper and sliding it back into the folder before pulling out a few different sheets.

"If you'd like to offer some of your memories as well, I'm sure it could help – particularly your view of that night and –"

"No." he snapped, jaw tight as he shook his head, "Absolutely not. I don't want the entire Wizengamot knowing my thoughts like that."

"Your thoughts about _what_, Malfoy? You felt bad for a fellow classmate, because regardless of what you _try _to tell me, I will _never _believe that you wanted all that bloodshed."

She refused to back down, her eyes holding his across the table, and it was as if neither was willing to look away first.

"My thoughts on _you_, Granger." He ground out, "They aren't exactly something I want everyone to know."

"I don't believe they could be that bad." she said, shaking her head even though the dull pain in her chest was extremely prominent.

"I assure you, they're worse." he muttered, eyes flicking over her face for a moment before looking down at his bound hands.

"So why are you letting me take on your case?" she asked, barely contained rage bubbling just below the surface even though she _knew _that he was full of shite. There was no way he would've tried to lessen her pain if he thought so little of her. "If you care so little about me, if I'm so _beneath you_, then why –"

"That's not what I said." he snapped, jaw clenched tight enough that she could hear it click, "Don't put words in my mouth."

"Then what _did _you say? Because _clearly _if you're not okay with the Wizengamot knowing about that memory, then it has to be because you still think –"

"_I do not!_" he snarled, eyes like molten silver, "You just don't _get it_, Granger."

Hermione threw her hands in the air as she said, "Of course I don't get it! What is there to get? You're making absolutely no sense. Using some of your memories, even just _that _memory, is likely enough to get you out of here."

"I don't care."

"What are you scared of? What do you think they're going to say?"

"I'm not –"

"What is it that you think of me, Malfoy? Truly?" she asked, interrupting whatever he was going to say. "What's so horrible that you think it's not worth it?"

Draco's steely gray eyes met hers across the table as he said, "None of your damn business."

She closed her eyes and tried to breathe through her nose, counting to ten.

"I'm trying to _help _you. Don't you want to go home?"

He snorted and said, "And where exactly is _home_, Granger? Hmm?"

"Wherever you want it to be. This is your chance to start over." she argued, trying to get him to see how invaluable his memories could be to his case - to _freeing _him.

"My father's rotting away somewhere in this hell hole with me, and my mother certainly wants nothing to do with me."

She immediately shook her head, "That's not true at all. She's the reason I even knew that your trial was coming up."

His eyes widened at that, immediately searching her face for any hint that she was lying, but unable to find any.

"What did she say to you? Why hasn't she come herself?"

"She's on house arrest - under strict orders that there's to be no contact between the two of you until the end of the trial. She owled me and asked if I would take on your case." she said, "She wanted the best lawyer for her son, and I guess she thought that I was it."

Draco sneered at her and snapped, "And what did she pay you? How did she bribe you into this charity case?"

"This isn't a charity case!" she shouted, "I don't know how many times I need to say this to you, but I'm doing this because I want to. Because it's what's _right_."

"There's no way my mother didn't offer -"

"Of course she offered, you idiot!" she screamed, standing to slam her palms flat against the table top as she leaned over it toward him, "But I told her that I didn't want her money. She shouldn't have to _pay_ to have her son back, no matter how bullheaded and pompous he is! So get this through your head Draco Malfoy, _you owe me nothing_. Your mother owes me _nothing_. I will manage to get you out of Azkaban with or without your memories, you're going to _thank me _for getting you out, and then we'll never have to be in one another's presence again."

This time she didn't even bother putting everything back into her briefcase, instead just grabbing everything in her arms and kicking the door with her heeled shoes.

"Granger -"

"I'll see you at the trial, Malfoy."

* * *

"Ms. Granger, how does it feel to have won Draco Malfoy his freedom?"

The Wizengamot had just voted to give Malfoy time-served along with three months of mandatory Ministry work beginning in three weeks time.

It had been better than anything he could've imagined.

The two of them were standing just outside of the Wizengamot's court room flooded by reporters and camera flashes.

Draco was still in shock, but Hermione held herself as professionally as she always did.

"All I did was present the facts. Mr. Malfoy didn't deserve to be in Azkaban." she said, addressing one of the reporters to her left.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you think you'll ever be able to repay Ms. Granger for what she's done for you today?"

Hermione tensed at the question, and Draco seemed to be having a hard time coming up with a response, but before she could step in and say something, he seemed to find his voice.

"No, I highly doubt that."

Hermione cleared her throat, avoiding his gaze as she said, "Alright, everybody move. Draco has a very important appointment to make."

Without another word she took the sleeve of Draco's dress robes and tugged him through the quickly parting sea of reporters and into the Ministry lift where it was _finally _quiet.

Draco opened his mouth, but she started talking, "Your mother's waiting for you at the Manor. I sent her my patronus."

He still couldn't believe he was leaving. Leaving because of _her_.

"Granger -"

"And here, give this back to her." she said, digging through her purse before pulling out a velvet bag filled with gold pieces.

He stared at the pouch in her hand before his eyes met hers again and he said, "You should keep it. I wouldn't -" he broke off, looking away from her and clearing his throat, "I wouldn't be walking out of here if it weren't for you...thank you, Granger."

"I told you that neither you nor your mother owed me anything, and I intend to stick to that." she said firmly, taking his wrist and pressing the velvet pouch into his hand. "I'm not a liar."

"I know that you're not -"

"Save it, Malfoy." she said tiredly, "I'm glad we got the desired outcome for you. Enjoy your freedom. You _do _deserve it."

* * *

"I'm going to invite Ms. Granger over for dinner next week."

Draco raised an eyebrow at his mother, unsure what he was supposed to say to that. It wasn't like she was _asking_.

"A proper thank you is in order." Narcissa continued, delicately sipping her tea.

"Just let me know when and I'll be sure not to disturb you." he said, eyes glued to his own teacup.

"Absolutely not." she gasped, setting her cup down in such a rush that half of the liquid spilled over onto the saucer. "You owe that woman -"

"Nothing. She said so herself. And I highly doubt she's going to come if I'm here."

"Why would you say such a thing?" she tsked, "She got you your freedom."

"Because you asked her, mother." he said, already feeling a headache forming. He'd spent far more time than he'd like to admit over the past week thinking about the brunette witch, and he was honestly quite tired of it.

Narcissa's eyebrows rose as she said, "I certainly did not. Ms. Granger came to me."

Draco's heart stuttered in his chest.

"_What_?"

Her brows furrowed as she studied her son, "The day that the Prophet reported your upcoming trial I received an owl from her. She asked me if I would object to her being your legal counsel."

His mind was spinning. Why had she lied?

"Any who, I'm inviting her over and we're going to have a pleasant dinner and thank her appropriately."

Draco hardly even heard her.

_Taking on his case had been entirely her idea_.

* * *

"It was very kind of you to invite me for dinner, Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione, Draco, and Narcissa were all sitting at the overly-large Malfoy dinner table about to tuck into their first course.

It had taken Hermione a while to decide whether or not she was actually going to come, but ultimately decided that it would be rude to decline the Malfoy matriarch's offer.

"It's honestly the least we could do." said Narcissa easily, "And please, do call me Narcissa, dear."

Hermione just nodded, taking a sip of her wine and trying to ignore the urge to fill the silence.

It seemed she didn't have to, though.

"Draco is starting his first day at the Ministry on Monday."

Hermione's eyebrows lifted involuntarily, "Oh? Do you know what department you'll be in? Did you get to choose?"

"Curse Breakers. They assigned it."

"I suppose you'll be good at that." she murmured, their eyes meeting briefly before she returned to her food.

The rest of their dinner was fairly quiet with Narcissa doing most of the talking - which was fine by Hermione.

By the time Narcissa excused herself they had all moved to the sitting room and Hermione was more than ready to do the same.

"Well, thank you for having me, Malfoy. I'm going to -"

"My mother didn't contact you."

Her eyes widened and she opened and closed her mouth a few times before finally forcing words out, "Does it matter?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at her and asked, "Why did you lie?"

She simply shrugged, saying nothing. She was unsure _what _to say, honestly.

"Why did you do this, Granger?" he asked, raking a hand through his hair, "Why did you save me?"

"I could ask you the same question." she said softly, "In fact I did, but you didn't answer me."

He didn't know what to say. How was he supposed to tell her this? How was he supposed to find the words?

She sighed, suddenly extremely tired, "Have a good night, Malfoy. And I'll make sure to maintain the last part of our deal from now on."

"Our deal?" he asked, frowning as he watched her grab a handful of floo powder from above the mantle.

"I win your case, you thank me, we never have to interact again."

"That's not what I -"

"Not what you want?" she interrupted, her eyes simmering with what he now realized was barely concealed rage. "I don't think you know what you want."

"I..."

"Goodnight, Malfoy."

* * *

Draco had no idea why he was here, at Hermione Granger's house with a pensive in hand, but he was. He was here and he was shitting himself about it.

He realized that the only way he was going to be able to explain without mucking it up was by showing her his memories.

Memories of _her._

One memory in particular, actually.

He had no idea if she would even talk to him, but he knew that he had to try. He had to _know _if it would change anything. If his thoughts on her would matter.

He knocked on the door and a few moments later she was standing in front of him, eyes slightly wide in her surprise.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

He cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair before he asked, "Can I come in?"

She seemed to be thinking it over for a moment before she stepped aside, "Is everything okay?"

He followed her into her living room, taking a seat on her couch with her while he tried to muster up the courage to do what he'd come here for.

"I…I thought that…" he shook his head, pulling the pensive out of his pocket and handing it to her.

She raised an eyebrow, looking between it and him, "I already have one of these, Malfoy."

"It has a memory in it."

When she said nothing, he felt the need to elaborate, "One of my memories. From the war. Of you."

"You don't have to let me see this." she said, shaking her head, "I don't need to know how vile you think –"

"You're so wrong about all of this, Granger." he said, yanking a hand through his hair, "Please just…please watch it."

He left without another word, leaving Hermione staring at the pensive in her hand. She couldn't understand why he'd decided that _now_, two months after the trial, was the right time to show her this memory.

Did she even want to know?

_Of course she did. _

With a deep breath, she dove into the memory.

_"Where did you get the sword?" shrieked Bellatrix, the familiar, shrill sound spreading goosebumps across Hermione's skin as she watched the scene unfold. _

_She quickly found Draco and his parents standing off to the side, and Draco looked worse than she remembered. _

_Hermione made her way over to them, standing in front facing them so she didn't have to watch her own torture – the screams were enough. _

_"Get it together." snapped Lucius, glaring at his son, "Since when do you care about **her **of all people?"_

_Draco was pale – paler than usual – and was shaking lightly, eyes glued to his feet as he said, "Always." _

_Narcissa's eyes widened and Lucius looked liable to Avada his own child. _

_"You will not speak of this again." _

_Draco shook his head, his eyes finally falling on Hermione's body on the ground in the middle of the room. _

_Just as another shriek broke the silence again, Draco gagged, one hand pressing against his stomach as he leaned into his mother's side for support. _

_Hermione had no recollection of this moment – of Narcissa literally having to **hold him up**. _

_Suddenly it seemed like some sort of resolve came over him, and she noticed the change in his eyes – he was now in her mind. _

_Lucius seemed to notice it as well and was none too happy about it. _

_"What in Salazar's name is he doing?" he hissed, glaring between his wife and their son. _

_"**Helping**, Lucius." Narcissa snapped right back, "Doing what he can to help that girl." _

_"I will not have my son turning into a mudblood sympathizer, Narcissa." He was clearly struggling to keep his voice down. _

_"If you've really not noticed how Draco feels about all of this, then you haven't been paying attention at all." _

_"He hates that girl." argued Lucius, eyes falling on his son again. _

_Narcissa snorted, a very inelegant sound before saying, "He most certainly does not. I doubt he ever did. Don't you remember all those letters – he talked of her constantly."_

_"He **complained **of her constantly." _

_Narcissa shook her head, brushing Draco's hair from his face before saying, "You can't read between the lines at all, can you Lucius?" _

Hermione dropped the pensive, too shocked to do much of anything.

_Always_. He said he'd _always _cared.

She couldn't seem to wrap her head around it. What did that even mean?

He had nearly thrown up at her torture, had to lean on his _mother _for support. How hadn't she noticed any of that? She'd obviously known that Draco must have felt _something_, but she assumed it was just having to watch someone being tortured. Someone you knew, grew up with, regardless of the past they'd had.

Now, though, she wasn't so sure.

At first Narcissa had seemed surprised by Draco's revelation, but by the end of the memory it seemed she'd actually been surprised by the simple fact that Draco had _admitted _it.

Narcissa's last words were ringing around in Hermione's head, and before she knew what she was doing, she was grabbing a handful of floo powder and shouting _Malfoy Manor _as she stepped into the fireplace.

* * *

"Master Draco has a visitor in the library."

Draco looked up from where he'd been reading on his bed, frowning as he looked at their house elf Minnie, "A visitor? Who is it?"

Minnie fidgeted, not looking at him as she said, "Misses requests Master's presence immediately. Misses says it's very important."

Draco was up and moving before Minnie had finished her sentence. He stopped directly outside the library doors, taking a few steadying breaths before pushing the doors open to find Hermione pacing in front of the fireplace she'd just come out of.

She looked up at the sound of his entrance, her eyes searching his for what felt like a lifetime to Draco, before she whispered, "You're such an idiot."

"If you're just here to -"

He broke off mid-sentence as she came to stand directly in front of him, one hand trailing over his cheek as she said, "You should've just told me the truth. Why do you think I chose your case? How do you think I knew that it was coming up - out of the hundreds of cases we were getting - how do you think I knew about _yours_?"

"I don't know, Granger." he said softly, afraid to move for fear of her moving away from him.

"Because I was _looking _for it. I nearly drove Harry batty talking about you and your case. When you helped me - _saved me _\- at the Manor, I knew without a doubt that you were so much more than I ever thought. You _cared_. Merlin, you cared about _me_, someone you'd been taught not to give a flying hippogriff shite about and -"

"Granger," he interrupted quietly, bringing his hand up to cover hers on his cheek, "What does all that mean?"

"What do you want it to mean?" she asked, studying him from under her long lashes, "Because I want it to mean that we can start over."

A ragged breath tore through his chest as he forced himself not to yank her into him, "_Fuck_, you have no idea how badly I want that."

The smile that slid onto her face nearly had his knees buckling. He would've never imagined her to be looking at him like this - her eyes open and full of emotion, her smile wide enough to split her cheeks.

"You can have it." she said softly.

"Can I have you?" he asked, the words out of his mouth before he could stop them, and it certainly wasn't lost on him how desperate and _wanting _he sounded.

Her eyes widened in surprise, but a small smile played at the corner of her lips.

"Is that what you want?" she asked softly, "Me?"

"I think it's all I've wanted for a long time, Granger." he admitted, the complete truth of his words shining back at her through his silver eyes.

A choked noise escaped her throat as she dug her fingers into the fabric of his shirt at his waist.

"But what do _you _want?" His voice was uncertain, the words barely above a whisper as though he were afraid to break the strange bubble they found themselves in, inches apart from one another.

"I worked on your case for an entire year." she started softly, pulling a sharp gasp from him, "I scoured countless case files looking for yours and then spent _weeks _arguing to represent you in front of the Wizengamot."

Her words made sense, but he couldn't seem to wrap his mind around them. _She'd worked on his case for a year_.

He'd been wallowing in self-pity in Azkaban, and she'd been perfecting her defense for his trial.

He really had no words that could put his utter gratitude into perspective.

"I came to you knowing you wouldn't trust me." she continued, "I knew that you'd rather continue sitting in Azkaban than accept my help, but I did it anyway. I represented you even when I thought you couldn't care less about me."

He wanted to interrupt her, to tell her she was wrong, but of course she knew that by now.

"I didn't want you to think I'd chosen your case out of pity, so I told you that your mother had asked me, and I won't apologize for that either." she said, a small smile on her face as she trailed her fingertips across his cheek, one of his hands digging into her hip as if he thought she might vanish any moment.

"I was content to leave you alone, just knowing that you were out there somewhere, alive, possibly even _happy _for once, not because I wanted you to feel indebted to me. Not because I wanted it to make you realize how I felt about you. I _only _did it because it was the right thing to do, because you _certainly _didn't deserve to waste away in a place like that for things that were out of your control - especially with the good you tried to do, even from the wrong side of the war."

Hermione paused, closing her eyes for a moment against the onslaught of emotions vibrating around her chest. Draco raised his hand to her cheek, gently brushing the tear that had managed to escape before sliding the same hand into her hair.

"So," she said, once she'd gotten her voice back under her control, "In case it's still unclear what I want, it's you."

Instead of holding himself back as he'd done before, he pulled her forward, pressing his lips against hers like he'd wanted to do for _ages_.

The hand that had been on his waist moved up to his shoulder, pulling her closer to him in the process, and he couldn't stop the grunt of approval at the movement, the hand on her hip sliding to the small of her back to anchor her tightly to him.

Draco's lips moved over hers effortlessly, and it wasn't long before his tongue was tracing the seam of her lips. He could've groaned in appreciation when she opened her mouth to him, her tongue tentatively stroking against his.

"You're beautiful." he mumbled, his lips trailing down the smooth column of her throat, "You're so fucking beautiful."

Her voice hitched at his admission, hands gripping him tighter as she arched into his touch, his kisses, his _everything. _

How long had she imagined this very scenario? Possibly for just as long as he had.

She pulled his face back up to hers, lips and teeth and tongues clashing as every bit of pent up emotion was _finally _exposed - _freed _\- between them.

"Take me to your room, Malfoy." she whispered, her lips ghosting against his neck as she placed soft kisses there.

Draco's heart skipped a beat in his chest and his hands on her hips tightened as her words fully sunk in.

_She wanted this. _

_She wanted him. _

He almost couldn't believe it, but the way she was pressed against him was more than enough proof.

Not even a second later the two of them were in his bedroom, Draco pushing her into the nearest wall and ravishing her mouth again.

It wasn't long before his t-shirt and her camisole were discarded on the floor, baring both of them to the hungry eyes and hands of the other. He waisted no time attacking her breasts with his lips and tongue, drawing breathy moans from her as she arched further into his touch.

"Malfoy, please." she whispered, hands tangled in his white-blonde locks.

He simply groaned against her skin, pushing her sweatpants down her legs as she did the same with his, his aching erection springing free.

"Fucking gorgeous." he murmured, quickly lifting her up and depositing her onto his bed.

He kissed his way down her stomach, giving each of her hips a loving nip before pressing openmouthed kisses to her lace covered pussy.

"_Gods_," she choked out, "Please, please, pl - _oh!_"

He had suddenly pushed her panties to the side, sliding his tongue over her dripping slit before focusing on her clit. She was wound so tightly that she knew there was no way she was going to last long at all. Not with Draco's skilled tongue driving her insane.

And of course, hardly ever wrong as she was, her legs were shaking seconds later, a stream of curses and his name tumbling from her lips as she came.

"_Fucking hell_," he growled, pressing his lips to hers in another heated kiss as he slipped between her parted thighs, vanishing her underwear in the same breath. "I need you."

"Take me." she begged, bucking her hips up into him as he slid his cock against her clit while he rocked against her.

He captured her lips in a softer kiss, sliding into her wet heat in one smooth stroke that left both of them gasping.

His pace was slow, languid, but nonetheless was quickly building her up to another release. His thrusts were perfectly aimed, hitting that _perfect _spot each and _every _time.

Draco began pressing openmouthed kisses to her neck and breasts, slowly increasing his pace. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, changing the angle slightly, and quite nearly came right away, her walls already fluttering around him.

"Fuck, Granger." he growled, fingers digging into her thigh as he pounded into her, "Are you going to come for me?"

"_Yes!_" she gasped, her own fingers digging into his back as she felt the coil in her stomach dangerously close to snapping - not that he was far off. She felt _divine_.

"Come on." he grunted, slipping his free hand between them to rub her clit in quick circles. "Come on my cock, Hermione."

The animalistic way he growled her _given name _against her skin immediately sent her spiraling, falling, falling, _falling_, until she finally crashed, her entire body shaking against him.

And he didn't stand a chance, his hips bucking against hers two, three more times before he stilled and spilled himself inside her, dropping to press light kisses to her cheeks and neck as they both tried to catch their breath.

"That was..."

"Yeah," he agreed with a chuckle, pushing himself up onto his forearms so that he could capture her lips in a slow, soft kiss that somehow still managed to make butterflies erupt in her stomach, regardless of everything they'd just done.

A few moments later, albeit reluctantly, he rolled off her, both of them staring up at the ceiling lost in their own thoughts.

"So...what do we do now?" she asked, breaking the silence as she looked over to him.

"I'm hoping we continue more of this." he admitted with a smirk, and then more seriously, "I want it all with you, Hermione. Whatever you're willing to do, I want that."

The smile that overtook her face was stunning and nearly had Draco choking on his breath.

"I want that too." she admitted, curling herself into his side and pressing a light kiss to his jaw. His arm instinctively wrapped around her, tugging her closer as they both relished in the other's presence.

It was truly the start of an exciting new adventure.

* * *

**Alright, this just had to come out lol. Let me know what you thought and keep your eyes out for updates on my two chapter stories! Until next time lovelies. **


End file.
